The present invention relates to sealing devices and more particularly to an improved lift which causes no interference to a normal operation of the sealing device.
A conventional sealing device 2 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The sealing device 2 comprises a rope terminal 1 adjacent the sealing device 2, a rope assembly 3 having one end coupled to the rope terminal 1, a drive source 4 mounted on a base, the drive source 4 being coupled to the other end of the rope assembly 3, and a lift 5 also mounted on the base. It is seen that a section of the rope assembly 3 between the rope terminal 1 and the drive source 4 is free. Hence, the rope assembly 3 may be shaped as an arc in its middle section after the sealing device 2 has been lowered by the lift 5. This can interfere a normal operation of the sealing device 2 or even cause danger. Thus improvement exists.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a lifting mechanism for a sealing device comprising a lift including an upper pulley assembly and a lower pulley assembly, the lift being coupled to the sealing device by a thread rod for either lifting or lowering the sealing device; a rope assembly including a plurality of parallel ropes, the rope assembly passing the upper pulley assembly; a rope terminal adjacent the sealing device, the rope terminal being coupled to one end of the rope assembly; a power terminal coupled to the other end of the rope assembly; and a connection cable coupled between the power terminal and the rope terminal through the lower pulley assembly; wherein there is no arc formed by the ropes of the rope assembly during the lifting or the lowering of the sealing device, thereby causing no interference to an operation of the sealing device.
In one aspect of the present invention, the upper pulley assembly comprises a support and at least one roller with the rope assembly passed through.
In another aspect of the present invention, the lower pulley assembly comprises a support and at least one roller with the connection cable passed through.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.